There is a web system which performs processing in response to a processing request from a terminal apparatus through a network such as the Internet. In the web system, for example, an important factor is how quickly a response to the processing request from the terminal apparatus returns.
In recent years, a communication server set value determination apparatus has been proposed which can determine the set value of the maximum number of parallel processing operations of a server apparatus and the set value of the maximum number of queues with a simple structure such that the maximum processing capability of the server apparatus can be exhibited, the response time can be reduced, and the allowable response time can be ensured (for example, see Patent Literature 1).